Escorpiones entre Lirios
by PurpleGoblet206
Summary: Lily Luna tiene muchísimas ganas de ir a Hogwarts. Pero aún no puede, tiene que esperar 2 años más. El día 1 de Septiembre de 2017 cuando va al Andén 9 y 3/4 a despedirse de sus hermanos, conocerá a Scorpius Malfoy. Después de eso, todo cambiará.
1. Te buscaré

**_Capítulo Uno: "Te buscaré."_**

* * *

><p><em>El día 1 de Septiembre, Harry Potter había acudido al andén 9 y ¾ con su familia para despedir a sus dos hijos mayores. Lily Luna, era la única niña y la más pequeña del clan Potter-Weasley. Tenía 9 años solo, como su primo Hugo, hijo de Hermione y Ronald Weasley. <em>

_Lily estaba triste en aquel momento, quería ir a Hogwarts aquel mismo año._

-Por qué no puedo ir aún, papá?

-Lily, ya lo sabes, te faltan dos años aún. No puedo hacer nada.

_Después de aquellas palabras, la pequeña Lily Luna rompió a llorar y salió corriendo. Ni sus padres ni sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de que la niña se había ido y continuaron caminando mientras buscaban a Hermione y Ron entre tanta gente. _

_Lily Luna se había escondido detrás de una columna mientras seguía llorando. En aquel momento, un niño rubio con ojos grises pasaba por allí y la vió. Se las arregló para que sus padres no le viesen y se sentó al lado de la niña peliroja de ojos marrones._

-Por qué lloras?_ -Le preguntó él, tranquilo._

-Quiero ir a Hogwarts... Pero aún me faltan dos años..._ -Respondió la pequeña sin mirarle aún._

-No llores! _-Le dijo él-_ Es mi primer año, pero no tengo ganas de ir aún...

-Por qué? _-Ella, extrañada, le preguntó. No había conocido a nadie antes que le hubiese dicho algo así._

-Soy Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. Hijo de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass.

_Después de estas palabras, el pequeño Scorpius miró al suelo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Lily se dió cuenta, e intentó recordar de que le sonaba el apellido Malfoy. Dos segundos después, ya la recordaba. Su padre, le había hablado a principios de aquel año sobre Draco Malfoy. El chico que fué criado para tomar las decisiones equivocadas, pero que creció arrepintiéndose de ellas e intentó ser una buena persona. Su padre, le había dicho que Draco no era malo, y que no debían odiarles, por el hecho de que él nunca tuvo una opción._

-Soy Lily. Lily Luna Potter._ -Seguido de esto, ella le sonrió y él levantó la mirada, devolviendole la sonrisa._

-Me gusta tu pelo. Es muy brillante! _-Exclamó el pequeño Scorpius, ahora, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza._

-Gracias. Lo hederé de mi madre. Hederé...Heredé... Cómo se dice?_ -Preguntó ella sonrojandose._

-Heredé, creo. O eso es lo que he oido._ -Respondió él, y los dos rieron._

-En que casa crees que te pondrá el Sombrero?

-Slytherin, supongo. Todos en mi familia han ido a Slytherin.

-Sí, me lo contó mi padre. Mi hermano mayor, James, va a Gryffindor. Y Albus... bueno, aún no lo sabemos, es su primer año también, bastante nervioso.

-Albus? Como... Albus Dumbledore?

-Sí, pero él no es solo Albus, se llama Albus Severus Potter.

-Y tú?

-Me gusta más el tuyo._ -Dijo Scorpius, le había gustado mucho su nombre._

-A mi también. _-Sonrió Lily._

-Me tengo que ir, Lily. Lo siento..

-Sí, me lo imaginaba... Yo también debería irme.

-Puedo escribirte? _-Le preguntó Scorpius._

-Claro! Me encantaría. Nunca recibo cartas._ -Respondió ella, con voz triste._

-Te escribiré. Y cuando vayas a Hogwarts, te buscaré. O mejor aún, cuando tus padres vengan a buscar a tus hermanos, ven tú también, porque te estaré buscando. _-Le dijo él, sonriendo. - _Adiós, Lily Luna_. _

-Adiós Scorpius. _-Ella se acercó, se puso de puntillas, y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Seguido de esto, salió corriendo a buscar a sus padres._

_En el otro lado de la estación, Hugo Weasley, buscaba desesperado a su prima. Al parecer, nadie se había dado cuenta de que no estaba. James Sirius se había despedido de sus padres hacía ya un buen rato, porque quería ir a buscar a sus amigos. Albus hablaba con Rose, estaban nerviosos los dos y tenían muchísimas ganas de poner pie en Hogwarts. Ron Weasley hablaba con Harry sobre la próxima temporada de Quidditch y Hermione le daba consejos a Ginny sobre cocina muggle. El pequeño Hugo daba vueltas por la estación, hasta que chocó con ella._

-Lo siento! _-Gritó Hugo sin darse cuenta de que era su prima._

-Hugo! Hola!

-Lily! _-Gritó otra vez.-_ Por fin! Me tenías preocupado! No sabía donde estabas.

-Lo siento, Hugo.

-Dónde estabas? Con quién estabas? Qué has hecho?

-Tranquilizate, Hugo. Estaba detrás de aquella columna _-dijo ella, señalándola.-_ Estaba sola, si es lo que te preocupa.

-Y qué hacías allí?

-Nada. -_Había decidido que no le contaría a nadie que había conocido a Scorpius, aunque aún no sabía __como lo haría para esconder las cartas, que él le había prometido escribirle._

-Ah bueno, vale. Vamos? Luego nuestras madres se volverán locas...

-Sí, volver sería lo mejor.

_Aunque Lily solo tuviese nueve años, ella era mucho más madura que algunas niñas de su edad. Y eso, precisamente, a toda su familia le gustaba. Volvieron con sus padres y despidieron a los que se iban. La verdad, es que ella, después de haber conocido a Scorpius, tenía más ganas de ir a Hogwarts, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada. Tendría que esperar._

_-oooo-oooo- _

_En el Expreso de Hogwarts, Scorpius estaba buscando un vagón donde sentarse, pero vagón que encontraba, vagón que estaba ocupado y vagón donde le miraban mal. Se encontró con dos chicos mayores, que probablemente tendrían la edad de James. Scorpius hizo ademán de irse, pero ellos le pararon._

-Así que tu eres Scorpius, el hijo de Draco Malfoy. El mortífago! _-Gritó uno de ellos que era alto, con ojos verdes y rubio._

-No te metas con mi padre! _-Gritó más fuerte el pequeño Malfoy._

-Eh eh, tranquilito eh, no es culpa nuestra si tu padre es lo que es. Te enfadas porque te digan la verdad?

-Deja de meterte con él, Evan. -_Gritó un joven de ojos verdes con pelo castaño. Scorpius le miró, pero no logró reconocerle._

-Hombre, mirad quién está aquí. Nuestro querido, James Potter.

-Calla, Igor. _ -Seguido de esto, James cogió a Scorpius del brazo y se lo llevó al vagón donde estaban sus demás familiares. Scorpius estaba agradecido, pero al mismo tiempo, demasiado nervioso._

-Hola. _-Dijo el mediano de los Potter sonriendole. -Soy Albus._

_-Hola, yo soy..._

-Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. Lo sabemos_ -Le interrumpió Rose, sonriendo.._

-Sí... _-Afirmó él y miró al suelo, una vez más, avergonzado._

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, Scorpius. Es tu familia, y después de todo, tu padre se arrepiente. Verdad que si?_ -Preguntó la mayor de los Weasley. _

-Sí. Pero James ya ha visto como me han tratado allí. No todos se creen que mi padre es bueno ahora.

-Bueno, nosotros nos lo creemos. Ya verás que cuando pasen unos días y se den cuenta de como eres, todos te tratarán bien._ -Afirmó Albus, mientras James asentia._

-Eso espero. Por cierto, gracias por sacarme de allí, James.

-Nada que agradecer, Scorp.

_Olvidando lo que había pasado unos minutos antes, Albus y James le hablaron a Scorp de Lily y de Hugo. Él, estuvo a punto de decirles que la había conocido, pero prefirió ahorrárselo. Cuando llegara a Hogwarts, después del Sombrero y de cenar, le escribiría la primera carta._

_-oooo-oooo-_

-Mamá...

-Qué pasa, cariño?

-Tu que piensas de los Malfoy?

-Por qué preguntas eso, Lily?

-Ah, no, por nada. Hoy los he visto en la estación, pero eso es todo.

-Pues, yo no les tengo rencor, Lily. Y tu padre te explicó su historia para que ni tu, ni tus hermanos se lo tengáis, de acuerdo?

-Lo sé mama. Yo tampoco les tengo rencor.

-Así me gusta. _-Respondió Ginny, le dió un beso en la frente y la abrazó, mientras las dos sonreían._

_-oooo-oooo-_

_Los chicos ya habían llegado a Hogwarts y estaban en fila, esperando que la profesora McGonagall les llamara._

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!_ -Gritó ella, y todos le empezaron a abuchear. _-Silencio!

_Scorpius se sentó en el taburete de tres patas, y la profesora le puso el Sombrero en la cabeza._

-Hm, otro Malfoy... Slytherin! _-Gritó el sombrero y dos segundos después, Scorpius ya estaba sentado donde le correspondía._

-Albus Severus Potter! _-Gritó McGonagall otra vez, y el pequeño Potter se sentó también en el taburete. Estaba nervioso, sí. Pero no le importaría que le pusieran en Slytherin, ya no._

-Hm... Potter, esto es bastante difícil.

-Gryffindor! _-Gritó su hermano mayor, James, desde la mesa y todos comenzaron a reir._

-Slytherin! _-Gritó el Sombrero, y todos se quedaron petrificados, menos Albus, que sonrió y se fué a sentar al lado de Scorpius._

_Siguieron con los nombres, Rose entró en Gryffindor, como sus padres y estaba feliz, pero en parte triste, por no compartir casa ni con Scorpius ni con Albus. Todos cenaron y luego subieron a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. _

-Estoy nervioso._ -Dijo Scorpius_

-Tranquilo, sobreviviremos._ -Rió Albus._

-No querías estar en Slytherin, verdad?

-Cómo lo sabes? Bueno, no es eso, es que... al principio no pero cuando me han llamado, la verdad es que ya no me ha importado.

-Por qué?

-Antes de venir aquí, mi padre me explicó la historia del profesor Snape y no sé, no me molesta estar aquí, de verdad. Subimos a las habitaciones? Quiero escribir unas cartas.

-De acuerdo!

_Subieron a las habitaciones, revolvieron un poco sus baules buscando pergaminos y plumas. Cuando los encontraron, comenzaron a escribir. Scorpius solo escribió una. Y no, no era para sus padres, era para la pequeña pelirroja que había conocido en el Andén 9 ¾ aquel medio día. Veinte minutos después, los dos ya habían acabado, y se empezaron a preguntar si deberían enviar las cartas esa misma noche o esperarse hasta la mañana. Al final, decidieron que la enviarían aquella misma noche, así que comenzaron a buscar sus lechuzas, pero a diferencia de Albus, Scorpius no encontró la suya pronto. Logró convencer a Albus de volver a la cama. Scorpius siguió buscando a su lechuza, y media hora después, la encontró. Le susurró el nombre del destinatario y la dejó marchar. _

_-oooo-oooo-_

_En Londres, Ginny estaba en la habitación de Lily, intentando hacerla dormir, pero la pequeña no quería._

_-_Venga Lily, duérmete ya...

-No tengo sueño mamá, pero puedes irte y yo me quedo aquí.

-Sin hacer ruido?

-Sin hacer ruido._ -Respondió Lily._

_Le encantaba que su madre fuera tan liberal con ella. Lily le sonrió y Ginny se marchó. Dos segundos después de que su madre cerrara la puerta, una lechuza blanca, con ojos verdes estaba en su ventana, al lado de otra, que era negra con ojos azules, pequeña. A esta última la reconoció al instante, era la lechuza de su hermano, Albus, pero la otra, no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. Se levantó de la cama, abrió la ventana con cuidado, y tomó las cartas que tenían en el pico. Sonrió cuando vió que una de ellas era de Scorpius. Pensaba en si bajar o no y darles la carta de su hermano a sus padres, así que guardó la carta del pequeño Scorpius debajo de su almohada y salió de su habitación, sonriente._

-Lily, qué haces fuera de la cama? _-Preguntó Harry cuando vió a la pequeña de sus hijas entrar en el salon._

-Mira papá, Albus ha enviado una carta! La acaba de traer su lechuza._ -Dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír._

-He oido que Albus ha enviado una carta?_ -Preguntó Ginny, saliendo de la cocina._

-Qué raro... No lleva ni un día allí.

-Va, ábrela, papá! _-Exclamó Lily._

Tu deberías estar durmiendo.

-Lo sé. -_Rió, estaba feliz._

_Harry abrió la carta, y comenzó a leer. Albus contaba que al Sombrero le había costado un poco decidirse, y que James había gritado Gryffindor, con la esperanza de tener al mediano de sus hermanos con él, pero, para su desgracia (la de James), Albus iría a Slytherin. Decía que no le molestaba la idea de ir a Slytherin, estaba bastante orgulloso. Y también explicó que había conocido al pequeño hijo de Draco Malfoy, Scorpius, y que había sido bastante simpático con ellos, y ellos no tenían nada en contra suyo._

-Estoy orgulloso de él. -_Anunció Harry sonriendo. _

-Yo también. _-Dijo Ginny. _- Y ahora, tú a la cama.

_Lily volvió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y encendió la lámpara que tenía al lado de su cama. Sacó la carta de Scorpius, la abrió y comenzó a leer._

**Lily:**

**Ya sé que no llevo ni un día aquí, pero la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de escribirte y explicarte lo que ha pasado.**

**He conocido a tu hermano, James. Él, sin conocerme, me ha defendido de unos chicos que estaban insultando a mi padre. Por lo que he oído, tienen su edad y son de Hufflepuff. Después de eso, me ha llevado al vagón donde estaba el resto de tu familia. Todos han sido realmente simpáticos conmigo. Me han explicado historias sobre ti, que por ejemplo, hiciste tu primera travesura con ayuda de mágia cuando tan solo tenías 3 años. Cuando hemos llegado a Hogwarts, hemos entrado y estado juntos todos hasta el momento del Sombrero. Me he acordado de ti cuando ha gritado Slytherin. Lo sabía! Y bueno, no estoy solo la verdad, Albus ahora también es, oficialmente, un Slytherin. Pero eso, supongo que ya os lo explicará él en la carta que está escribiendo a mi lado.**

**No sabe que nos conocemos, y menos aún de que esta carta es para ti. Te molesta? O has hecho tu lo mismo? **

**Espero que todo vaya bien por Londres, me ha encantado concerte. Contéstame, estaré esperando tu carta. **

**Cuidate, Lily.**

**Scorpius Malfoy.**

_Lily leyó las cartas tantas veces como pudo antes de dormirse. Al día siguiente, le contestaría._

-Lily! Despierta! -Gritó su madre, Lily se movió un poco. -Lily Luna Potter!

-Ya voooooy.

-Qué es esto? _-Lily pensó lo peor._

-Eh, mamá... Yo...

-Te he dicho cuarenta mil veces que recojas tu ropa antes de irte a dormir, Lily!_ -Exclamó Ginny, y Lily se relajó otra vez._

-Lo siento mamá.

-Vamos a desayunar. _-Lily se levantó y junto con su madre, bajaron a la cocina donde su padre les esperaba._

-Mira, Lils, tu desayuno preferido. _-Harry le había preparado huevos con bacon y pancakes._

-Papá... Sólo hacéis mi desayuno preferido cuando queréis algo... Qué pasa? _-Preguntó la pequeña Lily, seguido de esto, bebió un poco de zumo._

-Vamos a ir a Hogwarts. _-Lily escupió el zumo._

-Cómo? Por qué? -_Preguntó la pequeña, sonriendo._

-James se ha metido en una pelea._ -Anunció Ginny._

-No me lo creo. Por qué? _-Volvió a preguntar Lily, comiendo bacon._

-Ha intentado defender al hijo de Draco Malfoy otra vez. Y Evan le ha metido un puñetazo, o le ha empujado, no estamos seguros, y todo ha comenzado así.

-Impresionante. _-Dijo Harry.-_ Su primer día del curso y ya se pelea.

-Sabes como es James, papá.

-Venga, desayuna y nos vamos.

_Lily asintió y empezó a desayunar. Ginny decidió que sería mejor recoger un poco la mesa, así podrían irse ni bien su pequeña hija se vistiese. Harry se fué a lavar los dientes._

_-oooo-oooo-_

_Una hora después, Harry, Ginny y Lily Luna ya estaban en Hogwarts._

-Papá, puedo ir a dar una vuelta?

-No sé si es buena idea, Lily...

-Anda, Harry, déjala. _-Dijo Ginny._

_Harry le dió un beso en la frente a Lily. La niña se despidió de sus padres, y salió corriendo a buscar a su hermano Albus. Sabía que probablemente, Scorpius estaría con él._

-Perdona, estoy buscando a Albus Potter? _-Le preguntó a un chico rubio un poco más alto que ella, que estaba de espaldas. _

-Eh, sí. Está en clases ahora. Yo tengo las dos horas siguientes libres.

-Scorpius?

-Lily! _-Gritó él girándose.-_ Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy buscando a mis hermanos. Bueno, a Albus solo porque sé donde está James. _-La pequeña rió._

-Sí... Gracias a mi está donde está. _-Dijo entristecido._

-No te culpes, Scorpius. No es la primera vez que pasa algo así, créeme.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Hace dos años, le enganchó un chicle en el pelo a un niño de nuestra escuela muggle, y se pelearon también. Le expulsaron una semana.. _-Explicó Lily, pensando que su hermano mayor había heredado aquel carácter de su abuelo._

_Scorpius le sonrió y se la llevó a dar una vuelta por Hogwarts, Scorpius encontró la Sala de los Menesteres, y decidieron entrar, estuvieron hablando hasta que la primera de sus horas libres estuvo a punto de acabar._

-Debo irme, Lily. Te ha llegado mi carta, supongo.

-Sí, te iba a contestar después de desayunar, pero como nos vinimos corriendo hacia aquí...

-Me lo suponía. Igualmente, espero que me contestes. _-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo._

-Claro que te contestaré! _-Sonrió ella también.- _Qué clase tienes ahora?

-Ahora ninguna, tengo otra hora libre, pero tengo que subir a empezar un trabajo. Luego, tengo Pociones. Aburridísimo.

-Oh, bueno, sobrevivirás.

_Ambos rieron, y salieron de allí, caminaron un poco y se encontraron con Harry, Ginny y James saliendo del despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Escucharon un poco la conversación..._

_-_No me puedo creer que te hayan expulsado otra vez, James.

-Pero papá... estaba defendiendo a un amigo.

-Pero igualmente, James. Para defender a alguien no es necesario llegar al extremo de los golpes.

-Bueno, lo siento, vale? Perdona que me expulsen por defender a un amigo que necesitaba ayuda.

-Os podéis tranquilizar? _-Preguntó Ginny, de los nervios._- James, está mal que te expulsen y como ha dicho tu padre, no es necesario llegar al extremo de los golpes. Pero Harry, tu deberías entenderle mejor que nadie, hubieses hecho lo mismo si aún estuvieses en 2ndo año y le pasase algo a Ron. Y lo sabes.

-Si Ginny, pero es diferente...

-Yo... Lo siento mucho, señor y señora Potter... Es todo culpa mía. _-Balbuceó Scorpius saliendo de donde estaba escondido con Lily._

-No es tu culpa, Scorpius. _-Dijo Ginny, sonriendole y acariciándole el pelo._

-Sí, sí que lo es...

-No lo es, Scorpius. _-Lily se había cansado de escuchar todo detrás de la columna, así que salió a defenderle._

-Os conocéis? -_Preguntó James._

-Sí, nos hemos conocido hace poco, ella buscaba a Albus y me ha preguntado por él. Le he estado enseñando Hogwarts.

-Tenemos que irnos, James. Ves a buscar tu baúl. -_Le dijo Harry a su hijo mayor._

_-_Debes estar bromeando. No pasa nada porque se quede aquí una semana, papá. Tu sabes lo que pesa?

-Sí, lo sé. Por eso mismo quiero que te lo lleves. Vamos.

_James se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor maldiciendo a su padre por lo bajo. Odiaba el baúl, era lo peor de cada año y estaba lleno. Por lo tanto, a James, le costaba muchísimo moverlo. Scorpius subió con James a su habitación y le pudo ayudar. El pequeño Malfoy, se preguntaba sobre como había logrado entrar en la Sala Común de la casa que, teóricamente, era la enemiga. El pequeño Malfoy se sentía fatal y no paraba de pedirle perdón a los padres de James y a él._

-Scorpius, no es tu culpa, de verdad. No es la primera vez que James se mete en un lío de estos, verdad, James? _-Afirmó la pequeña Lily y miró a su hermano mayor._

-Gracias, Lily... Pero...

-Pero nada, Scorpius. _-Le dijo Harry.- _Cómo están tus padres?

-Bien, señor Potter. Gracias por preguntar.

-Me gustaría verles algún dia. -_Ginny, James y Lily Luna se quedaron de piedra. Scorpius sonrió y asistió también._

_-_Claro, señor Potter. Les enviaré alguna lechuza dentro de poco.

-Pero... tu no les enviaste una lechuza ayer? -_Preguntó Albus, acercándose a sus padres._

_-_Sí, pero... pero... Bueno, no sé si les habrá llegado, mi lechuza es un poco patosa.

-Tanto como Errol? No creo. -_Exclamó Ginny riendo. _

_Hablaron un poco más y los Potter se fueron. Scorpius no pudo despedirse de Lily como hubiese querido. _

_**-oooo-oooo-**_

_Los Potter ya habían llegado a su casa, James subió a su habitación con su padre y Ginny se quedó en el salón con Lily Luna viendo la tele._

_-_Parece que Scorpius es un buen chico. Es una lástima que se metan con él, verdad, Lily?

-Sí, mamá. -_Respondió la pequeña sonriendo. _

_-_No es culpa mía, papá! Ellos empezaron! -_Ginny y Lily podían escuchar los gritos de los chicos desde el salón._

_-_Sí que lo es, James Sirius!

-Sabes qué, papá? -_Gritaba James con tono burlón- _No me gusta la idea de tenerte que aguantar unos años más. Eres insoportable. Y todo porque eres/eras el "elegido."

-Cállate! -_Gritó Harry. Luego todo pasó muy rápido, James saliendo de su habitación antes de que su padre pudiera decirle algo, Ginny intentando calmarle y James saliendo por la puerta de su casa. _

_-_James! -_Gritó Ginny, desesperada, y saliendo por la puerta también, intentando encontrar a su hijo, pero éste ya había desaparecido. _

_-_Déjalo, Ginny.

-De verdad, papá? Vas a dejar que se vaya por allí? Ya sabes como es... -_Lily estaba un poco preocupada._

_-_Sí. Ya volverá, ya verás, Lily.

_**-oooo-oooo-**_

_James se dirigió a casa de sus tíos y picó a la puerta. Hermione le había ido a abrir la puerta, y se quedó de piedra cuando le vió._

_-_Qué haces aquí, James?

-Me han expulsado de Hogwarts y me he escapado de casa. -_Explicó el mayor de los Potter entrando en la casa._

_-_Por qué? _-Preguntó Ronald._

_-_Qué guay! -_Gritó el pequeño Hugo mientras su madre le fulminaba con la mirada._

-Porque me he peleado.

-En el segundo día? -_Preguntó Hermione, extrañada._

_-_Sí. Unos de Hufflepuff se estaban metiendo con Scorpius Malfoy y como no era la primera vez que le defendía, me han empujado y bueno, puñetazos por aquí, por allá... -_Explicaba él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_-_Scorpius Malfoy? -_Preguntó Ron. Al parecer, solo se había quedado con eso._

_-_Y como es que te has escapado de casa? -_Hugo le miraba atentamente, esperando una respuesta._

_-_Bueno, peleas con papá. Os importaría que pase la noche aquí? Mañana volveré. Lo prometo. -_Dijo James._

_-_No creo que sea buena idea, James. -_Impetó Hermione._

_-_Por favor. No quiero volver, al menos esta noche no. Cuando vuelva, papá me cortará el cuello después de todo lo que le he dicho. Por favor, tía Hermione... -_Hermione no sabía que decirle. Nunca le había dicho que no a James. James siempre había sido su "favorito", a diferencia de Harry, que tenía como favorito a su hijo mediano, Albus y Ron, del cual Lily Luna era su "favorita". A Hermione le gustaba como era James, de vez en cuando, le recordaba a Sirius, y eso le traía buenos recuerdos. -_Está bien. Pero, mañana volverás.

-Gracias, tía Hermione! -_Exclamó él, abrazándola, mientras Ron reía._

-Ginny debe estar volviendose loca. -_Anunció Ronald._

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que al menos, esta historia os guste, no como la otra. Probablemente la otra sí que la seguiré, pero por ahora me he "obsesionado" con esta. (Link: .nets/7240883/1/La_leona_y_el_dragon)

Ya me diréis que opináis.

**Snotty-Potty~**


	2. Sophie

_**Capítulo 2: Sophie.**_

* * *

><p><em>James pasó todo el día allí. Por la tarde, le había enviado una lechuza a Scorpius, explicandole que se había escapado de casa y que no era su culpa. Scorpius le había respondido a las pocas horas, escribiéndole la dirección de la casa de sus padres en Londres, diciéndole que allí sería bienvenido si aún no quería volver a casa. James, tan sólo tenía 12 años, a punto de cumplir los 13 en pocas semanas, pensó que aún era muy pequeño para hacer este tipo de cosas, pero decidió que sería bastante interesante darle un susto así a sus padres. A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, subió al lavabo, cogió unos pantalones tejanos con una camisa blanca manga larga y cuello V de su tío Ron, a los que tía Hermione les había lanzado un hechizo y se los puso. Se despidió de ellos, y salió en dirección a casa de los Malfoy. Estaba nervioso, porque no les conocía, pero iba a ir. Él pensaba que sería una casa pequeña y acogedora, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. Era una mansión gigante, con un jardín muy verde y muchas floresplantas. Se acercó a la puerta y picó al timbre. Una voz bastante masculina levantó el interfono desde dentro de la casa, susurró un: "pasa" y abrió la puerta. James, mucho más nervioso que antes, entró y pasó al salón, donde se encontraba un Draco sentado en el sofá._

_-_Hola, James. _-Susurró Draco._

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy... Perdón que me presente aquí sin conocerle pero...

-Gracias por haber defendido a Scorpius, he oído que has sido expulsado por eso mismo.

-Sí, señor Malfoy. Se estaban metiendo con él y...

-Me lo ha explicado todo Scorpius. Gracias, otra vez por haberle defendido. También, en la carta que me ha enviado, me ha dicho que necesitas un lugar donde pasar unos días.

-Así es, señor.

-No crees que es mala idea? No me molesta tenerte aquí, pero, y tus padres?

-Puedo pasar al menos una noche?

"_Se lo debes, Draco." pensó. Tendría al hijo de su "enemigo" numero 1 durante su adolescencia durmiendo en su casa. Pero, se lo debía. James, hijo de Harry Potter, había defendido a su pequeño Scorpius en la escuela y había sido expulsado de Hogwarts gracias a eso._

_-_Está bien. Pero mañana, déjame llevarte a casa, al menos. Tus padres deben estar preocupados. Y la verdad, es que me gustaría hablar con Harry.

-Claro, señor Malfoy. Muchas gracias. Sé que esto es de locos, pero...

-Te entiendo, James. Yo lo hice una vez cuando era pequeño. Mis padres casi me matan luego. Siempre puedes utilizar Obliviate con ellos. -_Seguido de esto, Draco rió.-_ Pero no lo hagas con los tuyos. Hermione se encargaría de que se enterasen. Y no me llames señor Malfoy. Llámame Draco.

_**-oooo-oooo-**_

_Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Potter, Ginny gritaba a Harry como nunca lo había hecho. Lily Luna estaba escondida detrás del sofá, muerta de miedo._

-Tu hijo se ha escapado, Harry Potter! Y te da igual!

-No me da igual, Ginevra Weasley. Solo que sé que volverá! Ya verás como mañana por la mañana esta aquí.

-Mañana? Harry, puede haber pasado la noche en la calle! Y a ti te da igual!

-Oh, vamos, Ginny. Sabes que James es de los que se buscan la vida.

_Ginny le miraba con rabia, Lily salió del sofá y su madre aprovechó la oportunidad. Cogió a su hija de la mano y salieron de la casa dando un buen portazo. Harry se quedó de pie en el salón, solo. Ginny tenía razón, su hijo podía haber pasado la noche en la calle. Y él no había hecho nada para encontrarle. Llamó a Ron, quién le dijo que había pasado la noche en su casa, con Hugo, pero que él le había prometido volver a la mañana siguiente. Es más, había salido pronto, porque había dicho que quería desayunar con su madre. _

_**-oooo-oooo-**_

_James seguía en casa de Draco y tenía ganas de conocer a Astoria, la madre de Scorpius, pero no había ni rastro de ella._

-Sabes? -_Le preguntó Draco sin esperar una respuesta._- Scorpius está muy agradecido contigo, James.

-No hay nada que agradecer, la verdad. Era mi obligación como amigo de su hijo.

-Cariño? Ya estoy en casa! -_Gritó una mujer, entrando en la casa._

_-_Por aquí, Astoria! En el despacho. -_Gritó Draco también. James le sonrió._

_-_Hola cariño. -_Astoria entró al despacho, y le dió un abrazo. -_Hola, James.

-Buenos días, señora Malfoy.

-Llámame Astoria. -_Dijo ella, sonriendo._-Muchas gracias por haber defendido a Scorpius.

-De nada! -_Exclamó James._

_Le había caido muy bien Astoria. En realidad, los Malfoy en sí. Draco comenzó a revolver un poco uno de sus cajones, y sacó un pequeño libro. Se lo entregó a James y éste lo miró detenidamente._

-No sé si tu padre te ha explicado la historia del "príncipe-mestizo", pero este libro era suyo.

-De mi padre, o del príncipe? -_Preguntó James, bastante extrañado._

_-_Del príncipe. Tu padre lo usó en nuestro sexto año en clase de Pociones. Estoy seguro de que le gustará la idea de tenerlo.

-Gracias, Draco. Pero... mañana, cuando me vayas a dejar, por qué no se lo das tú?

-Me parece una buena idea. -_Dijo el padre de Scorpius, sonriendo. _

_Draco comenzaba a preguntarse si era buena idea de que James se quedara en su casa aquella noche. No es que no le quisiera allí, pero si fuese Scorpius el que se hubiese escapado de casa y hubiese ido a parar a casa de Harry, le gustaría saberlo. Se levantó del sofá, mientras Astoria hablaba animadamente con James, buscó un pergamino pequeño y le escribió una carta a Harry diciéndole que James estaba con él. Probablemente James se enfandaría con él, pero a Draco no le importaba. Sabía que probablemente los Potter no querrían saber nada de él, pero él le mandó la carta igualmente. _

_**-oooo-oooo-**_

_Harry estaba sentado en el sofá. Eran las 2 de la tarde, y Ginny aún no había vuelto a casa con Lily. De pronto, vió a una lechuza blanca con ojos verdes muy grande. Si Lily hubiese estado allí, lo más probable es que se hubiese quedado mirandola porque era igual a la de Scorpius, pero la de Scorpius era mucho más pequeña. Harry se levantó, abrió la ventana y cogió la carta. El sobre era verde, con letras platas, pensó en los Malfoy, pero no, no podía ser._

**Potter:**

**James ha venido esta mañana. Le había enviado ayer una lechuza a Scorpius, preguntándole si podía pasar la noche aquí. No sabe que te estoy escribiendo esto, así que te agradecería que no te presentaras en mi casa, picando a la puerta. **

**Te envío esto, porque si fuese Scorpius quien se hubiese escapado de casa, me gustaría saber donde está, al menos. Y para que ni Ginny ni tú estéis más preocupados de lo que ya debéis estar. **

**Mañana por la mañana, pasaré a dejarlo por tu casa. Si te parece bien, claro.**

**Draco Malfoy.**

_Harry se quedó de piedra. Buscó su teléfono muggle, y marcó el número de Ginny. Gracias a Merlín ella tenía uno, le dijo que tenía noticias de James y que volviera a casa, porque no le gustaba estar sin ella. Media hora después, Ginny y Lily volvían a casa, con muchas bolsas de ropa, zapatos, etc. "Siempre lo hacen, claro, luego mi tarjeta es la que sufre", pensó Harry. Pues era verdad, siempre cuando Ginny estaba enfadada con Harry, se llevaba a Lily de compras. _

_-_Así que esto lo ha enviado el padre de Scorpius? -_Preguntó Lily sonriendo._

_-_Sí, me parece raro... -_Exclamó Harry._

_-_Vamos, Harry, no le des más vueltas al asunto. Agradece que se ha tomado el tiempo para escribirte la carta y decirnos que al menos, James está en buenas manos.

-Hablas enserio? Buenas manos?

-Sí, Harry. Buenas manos!

-Le odias? -_Preguntó Lily con tristesa._

_-_No cariño. Claro que no. -_Le respondió Harry._

_-_Le has contestado? -_Preguntó su mujer, otra vez._

_-_No.

-Eres más tonto, a veces. -_Dijo ella buscando un trozo de pergamino para responderle. Menos mal que la lechuza de Draco aún no se había ido._

_Comenzó a escribir la carta, y cuando acabó, sin que Harry la leyera, se la dió a la lechuza y le dijo "Dásela a Draco, procura que James no te vea". Así, la lechuza se fué, mientras Ginny le contaba a Harry como había sufrido su tarjeta de crédito aquel día. Lily, subió al despacho de su padre para robarle un trozo de pergamino y poder responderle la carta a Scorpius. Cuando encontró un trozo "presentable" fué a su habitación, guardó su nueva ropa en el armario y se entretuvo un rato escribiendole a Scorpius._

_**-oooo-oooo-**_

_James volvió a casa con Draco al día siguiente. Tomaron el té todos juntos, y Draco y Harry se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Scorpius y Lily, al principio, se enviaban al menos dos cartas por semana, pero hacía ya unas cuantas que Lily no recibía nada. Había preferido no ser pesada y no enviarle nada, al menos de que él se lo enviara primero. Ya estaban a Diciembre y aquel día, los estudiantes de Hogwarts, volvían a sus casas por una semana, para las vacaciones de invierno. Lily y sus padres estaban de camino a Kings Cross, y estaba muy nerviosa. Probablemente vería a Scorpius, y estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo triste, porque se había olvidado de ella. Cuando llegaron al andén 9 y ¾, se encontraron con los Malfoy y los Weasley. Más nervios aún. Ahora sí que vería a Scorpius. Nervios. Faltaban cinco minutos para que llegara el expreso. La pobre Lily sentía que el corazón le iba a mil. Ya llegaba. "Ya está aquí", pensó. Los alumnos bajaron del Expreso y ahora sí, que sí, Lily estaba que se moría. Vió a su hermanos James y Albus, a su prima Rose, y a Scorpius. Éste venía con una chica un poco más bajita que él, con pelo marrón y ojos verdes. Lily Luna tragó saliva. _

_-_Mamá! Papá! -_Gritó el pequeño Malfoy. _

_-_Hola cariño! -_Exclamó Astoria, alegremente. Se sentía bien al tener a su pequeño junto a ella, otra vez._

-Os presento a mi novia, Sophie. _-Scorpius no se había ni enteraro de que Lily estaba allí. La pequeña Potter, quién le había dado la espalda a Scorpius cuando había llegado, sintió que ahora el corazón se le paraba. Derramó una lágrima, y Hugo se dió cuenta. Se acercó a ella, la cogió de la mano y salieron de allí._

-Qué pasa, Lils?

-Nada, Hugo... -_Hugo la miró, y Lily sabía que no podía esconderle nada a su primo.- _No sé, creo que... me gusta Scorpius.

-Lo conoces?

-Nos conocimos en Septiembre. Te acuerdas aquel día, cuando vinimos aquí, y yo salí corriendo, y luego tu me comenzaste a buscar y nos chocamos? _-Balbuceaba la pequeña._

_-_Sí. Os conocisteis aquel día?

-Sí. Y bueno, nos enviábamos cartas a escondidas de nuestros padres, dos por semana o más. Pero hace semanas que no me envia nada y... -_No pudo seguir, porque un nudo se le había formado en la garganta._

_-_Es un estúpido. _-A Hugo le rompía el corazón ver a su prima así.- _Lily, enserio...

-Gracias, Hugo. - _Su primo la miró, le sonrió y la volvió a tomar de la mano._

_-_Volvemos? -_Le preguntó él._

_-_Podemos esperarnos un rato más?

-De acuerdo. -_Ella le sonrió, y le abrazó. Abrazar a Hugo era una de las pocas cosas que la hacían feliz._

_Esta vez no podrían estar más que cinco minutos "escondidos". Lily estaba nerviosa, no quería volver, por miedo a que Scorpius estuviera allí aún, pero sabía que tenía a Hugo a su lado. Así que, volvieron, y para su suerte, los Malfoy ya no estaban. _

_-_Lily! -_Gritaron sus hermanos. -_Dónde te habías metido?

_-_Hola. -_Dijo ella, secamente. James y Albus se miraron, confusos. _

_-_Qué le hemos hecho? -_Le susurró Albus a James._

_-_Nada, que yo sepa. -_Susurró el hermano mayor._

_-_Eh! Harry, queréis venir a casa un rato? -_Preguntó Ron._

_-_Mamá, no me encuentro bien... -_Le dijo Lily a Ginny, porque no tenía ganas de ir. _

_-_Por qué no venís vosotros a la nuestra, mejor? -_Preguntó Ginny._

_-_Qué te pasa, Lils? -_Le preguntó su prima mayor, Rose.- _Estás pálida.

-No me encuentro bien. -_Fué lo único que dijo la pequeña Potter._

_-_De acuerdo! Os seguimos con el coche, entonces. -_Anunció Hermione._

_-_Mamá, puedo ir con ellos en el coche? -_Preguntó Albus a Ginny._

_-_Pero si no tienen espacio!- _Exclamó Harry._

_-_Está bien, yo me puedo cambiar. -_Dijo Hugo. Lily suspiró, ahora tranquila. _

_Salieron del andén 9 y ¾, y cada una familia se subió en su coche. Lily iba entre James y Hugo, pero a los diez minutos se arrepintió de no haber sido ella quien se hubiese cambiado de coche, porque James no paraba de hablar de Hogwarts, Scorpius y su novia, Quidditch y blablabla. Hugo la miraba atentamente. Después de unos pocos minutos, llegaron a la casa de los Potter. Ni bien Harry abrió la puerta, Lily subió corriendo a su habitación. Antes de que Ginny, Harry o Hugo pudiesen reaccionar, James ya había ido tras ella. Harry se extrañó bastante, normalmente a la pequeña Lily tenían que meterla a rastas a casa. _

_-_Lils, qué pasa? -_Preguntó James entrando en su habitación, no lloraba aún, pero estaba a punto._

_-_Nada, James. -_Le respondió ella. _

_James, que también tenía su lado serio y comprensible, se sentó a su lado y sin hacerle más preguntas la abrazó. La abrazó hasta que la pequeña se calmó y se quedó dormida. James derramó una lágrima. Odiaba que su hermana pequeña, que normalmente era tan alegre, juguetona y simpática, llorara. Le daba igual si lloraba por un juguete roto o por si se había muerto su hamster. A él se le rompía el alma igualmente. La dejó con cuidado en la cama, y salió de su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido. Cuando bajó al salón, todos los que estaban allí, dejaron de reir._

_-_Se ha quedado dormida, no hagáis mucho ruido. Por favor. -_Pidió él y se sentó en el sofá._

_-_Han llamado los Malfoy. -_Le explicó su madre, saliendo de la cocina._ - Vendrán a pasar la Navidad con nosotros, te parece bien, Harry? -_Hugo, que bebía agua, la escupió toda._

-Me parece perfecto! -_Respondió Harry, sonriendo._

_-_Lo siento, tío Harry! -_Exclamó Hugo, mientras iba corriendo a la cocina a buscar un trapo para poder limpiar lo que había ensuciado._

_**-oooo-oooo-**_

_En la mansión de los Malfoy, Scorpius estaba con su novia, Sophie y Draco. Astoria salía de la cocina con unos cuantos aperitivos._

_-_He llamado a Ginny, y nos ha ofrecido pasar la Navidad con ellos, qué opináis? -_Les preguntó._

_-_A mi me parece muy bien. -_Respondió Draco._

_-_Lo que sea. -_Le dijo Scorpius y Draco le fulminó con la mirada._

_Desde que Scorpius había conocido a Sophie, una Ravenclaw, parecía que se había olvidado de que Lily existía._

_**-oooo-oooo-**_

_Lily se había despertado y decidió bajar al salón con su familia y olvidarse de chicos idiotas. Así que eso hizo, bajó al salón y se sentó entre Hugo y James. James le sonrió, le dió un beso en la frente y la abrazó. Ella le dió las gracias y se unió al tema de conversación. Hablaban del primer año de Albus, hasta que este sacó el tema de Scorpius y su novia. Hugo la tomó de la mano, y ella se armó de valor para escuchar toda la historia._

-Scorpius tiene una manía, que es irse a dormir a las cuatro de la mañana y al día siguiente despertarse tarde. Siempre lo hace. Así que un día, al llegar a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, le tocó sentarse con ella. Armó una buena, porque no quería sentarse a su lado. Claro, como había tardado tanto, yo ya había encontrado compañero. Y bueno, ella es una Ravenclaw, pero no es muy inteligente que digamos, la pobre. Es muy mandona, y a mi no me gusta nada. Siempre está detrás de él, es muy pesada y bueno...

_-_Eh! Esa historia me suena! -_Exclamó Ginny, mirando a Hermione y a Ron._

_-_Lavender, Lavender! -_Gritó Harry y todos rieron._

_-_Cállate, Harry. Por favor. -_Le pidio Ron, sin dejar de reir._

_-_Y tú, Albus? Has encontrado alguna chica? -_Le preguntó Hermione._

_-_No. Yo estoy más atento del equipo de Quidditch que de las chicas.

-Equipo de Quidditch? -_Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo._

_-_Ah! Que no os lo he explicado! -_Exclamó Albus sonriendo.- _Este año hemos entrado dos de primero al equipo. Ya sé que no es lo más normal, peeeero...

-Tú y quién más? -_Le preguntó su madre._

_-_Scorpius. Él es buscador y yo soy cazador.

-Está muy bien, Albus! -_Exclamó su padre, orgulloso._- Felicidades!

-Sí, y yo no existo, no? Yo también entré al equipo en mi primer año, sabéis? Y aún sigo jugando. Y a mi, ni caso. -_Dijo James, un poco dolido._

_-_James, no te comportes como un niño pequeño. -_Le pidió su madre._

_-_No me comporto como un niño pequeño, mamá. Pero eh, que el favoritismo hacia Albus se nota mucho, demasiado, diría yo.

-James... -_Fué lo único que Harry pudo decir. "Es verdad", pensó. "Siempre ha sido Al."_

_-_Yo solo decía. -_Anunció James, mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina a buscar algo para comer._

_-_En fin. -_Dijo Hermione. _

_-_Os quedáis a comer? -_Le preguntó Ginny mientras veía como James, Lily y Hugo subían a la habitación del mayor de los Potter, y Rose se levantaba del sofá para ayudar a su tía en la cocina con su madre._

_-_Sí! Te ayudo a preparar la comida. -_Le dijo Hermione también levantándose del sofá._

_Se metieron las tres en la cocina, dejando a Albus, Harry y Ron en el salón, hablando de Quidditch, y prepararon pollo al horno con patatas y ensalada. De pronto, cuando estaban a punto de acabar, Ginny se sentó en la mesa y miró a Hermione._

_-_Tú crees lo mismo que James, Mione? -_Le preguntó, un poco avergonzada. - _Rose?

-Yo... -_Balbucearon las dos._

_-_Me he de tomar eso como un sí, verdad? -_Volvió a preguntar, mientras Rose asentía._

_-_Mamá, papá y tío Ron preguntan si le falta mucho a la comida. -_Le dijo Albus entrando en la cocina._

_-_Dile a tu tío que deje de preguntar por la comida! -_Exclamó Hermione.- _Ya falta poco.

_Cuando la comida estuvo acabada, Rose subió a buscar a James, Lily y Hugo. La mayor de las Weasley se sintió bastante fuera de lugar cuando les vió riendo y hablando sobre las travesuras del mayor de los Potter en Hogwarts._

_-_Hora de comer. -_Anunció la pelirroja, y bajó corriendo. _

_James, Hugo y Lily se miraron y bajaron tras ella, Harry miró a James sin decirle nada y todos se sentaron a la mesa. Comieron, hablaron, rieron, jugaron, y así se les pasó toda la tarde. Eran las 6 de la tarde, y los Weasley estaban a punto de marchar, cuando picaron a la puerta._

_-_Yo abro! -_Exclamó Lily acercándose a la puerta, la abrió y vió a los Malfoy, con Scorpius y su "novia"._

_-_Buenas tardes, Lily. -_Le saludaron Draco y Astoria._

_-_Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy, señora Malfoy. -_Respondió ella sin mirar a Scorpius, porque él tampoco no _

_le había hecho caso. Hugo salió a su lado, la abrazó y les pidió que pasaran._

_-_Draco! -_Gritó Harry, parecía un poquito borracho, pero en verdad, no lo estaba._

_-_Hey! -_Exclamó Draco._

_Lily subió a su habitación, y se sentó en la cama, sacando todas las cartas que Scorpius le había enviado cuando aún se escribían. James entró en la habitación, y ella intentó guardar las cartas, pero era demasiado tarde, su hermano mayor as había visto. Se cercó a ella, se sentó a su lado, Lily suspiró y antes de que James dijera nada, ella ya le había dado la última carta que Scorpius le había escrito. El mayor de los Potter estuvo a punto de empezar a leer en voz alta, pero ella le dijo que por favor no lo hiciera. Pocos segundos después, la miró sorprendido._

_-_Y esto? -_Le preguntó._

_-_Nos conocimos en Septiembre...

-Es idiota. No vale la pena que te enamores de él.

-No, no estoy enamorada de él, James, por Merlin! Tengo 9 años! Me siento "atraída" por él, si esa es la palabra.

-Bueno, me has entendido, pequeña. -_Dijo él._

_La abrazó, y se quedó un rato hablando con ella, hasta que después de un rato, decidió que era mejor que bajara, así que él bajó y Lily se quedó en su habitación. Buscó a su padre con la mirada y lo llamó. No quería hablar con él enfrente de los Malfoy y los Weasley. Salieron al jardín y James cerró la puerta._

_-_James, sobre lo de antes...

-No papá, no quiero hablar contigo de eso. Los Malfoy no pueden pasar la Navidad con nosotros. -_Le dijo interrumpiéndole y Harry se quedó de piedra. Por qué James no querría pasar la Navidad con ellos?_

_-_James... Por qué no quieres pasar la Navidad con ellos? _-Le preguntó._

_-_Porque no, papá. Mientras menos tiempo pasen aquí, mejor.

-Te has peleado con Scorpius? O algo parecido? Has oído algo...?

-No. No me he peleado con Scorpius. Tampoco he oído algo. Simplemente, no quiero que pasen la Navidad aquí.

-No se puede, James. Lo siento.

-Entonces, puedo pasar la Navidad con los abuelos? Tal vez, Lily y yo podamos pasar la Navidad allí. Ella está de acuerdo. -_Mintió él._

-No lo sé, James. Pero si deberías estar feliz porque vamos a pasar la Navidad con Scorpius! Te expulsaron del colegio por que le defendiste!

-Lo sé! -_Gritó él, y se giró y su madre estaba fuera también.-_ Por favor, papá.

-Habla con tu madre. -_Le respondió Harry, se dió media vuelta y se fué._

_-_Qué pasa, Jamie? -_Le preguntó su madre, un poco preocupada._

_-_No quiero pasar la Navidad con los Malfoy. Puedo pasarla en casa de los abuelos? Lily piensa lo mismo que yo.

-Por qué? Pensaba que te llevabas bien con...

-Sí mamá, me llevo "bien" con él, simplemente no tengo ganas de pasar la Navidad ni con él, ni con su familia. -_Le interrumpió James._

_-_Se los preguntaré. Pero aún no sé el porqué. Albus no opina igual?

-No se lo he preguntado porque sé la respuesta, querrá quedarse aquí y pasar la Navidad con su mejor amigo, bueno, sería lo más normal.

-Qué sería lo más normal? -_Dijo riendo Scorpius mientras salía al jardín._

_-_Nada. -_"Tan simpático como siempre, James", pensó su madre, después de decir eso, su hijo dio media vuelta y se fué._

_-_Qué le pasa? -_Le preguntó Scorpius a Ginny._

_-_Nada, Scorpius, está un poco estresado, creo...

_Scorpius le sonrió y los dos volvieron dentro. Lily bajó, pero fué invisible para Scorpius. En verdad, él estaba concentrado en su "novia". James y Hugo le miraban con rabia, mientras Lily hablaba con Rose sobre Gryffnindor ._

_-_Debería irme ya... -_Anunció Sophie. _

_-_Sí, deberías. -_Dijeron James y Hugo al mismo tiempo. Todos lo escucharon, pero no hicieron preguntas._

_-_Deja que te llevemos, Sophie. -_Le dijo Draco._

_-_Está bien, señor Malfoy. Vivo a dos calles de aquí, puedo ir sola.

-No, Sophie. Deja que al menos Scorpius y James te acompañen. -_Le dijo Harry._

_-_Qué? -_Preguntó James, bastante indignado._

_-_Vamos James, acompaña a Sophie y luego vuelves con Scorpius.

_James se levantó del sofá, buscó su abrigo, su bufanda y su iPod y salió de allí dando un portazo. Scorpius cogió su abrigo rápidamente y salieron junto con Sophie corriendo de allí para poder intentar alcanzar a James. Scorpius iba hablando con Sophie y James iba bastante distraído con la música. Cinco minutos después, ya habían llegado a casa de la Ravenclaw, Scorpius le dio un beso en la mejilla y prometió llamarla. "Y qué? Luego te olvidarás de ella como con mi hermana?", pensó James. De vuelta a casa, Scorpius intentó mantener una conversación con James, pero éste pasaba completamente de él. No le hacía caso, y no tenía planeado hacerlo. Scorpius se sentía incómodo porque no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a James, y "teóricamente" eran amigos. Le tiró de los auriculares, para que el mayor de los Potter le hiciera caso._

_-_Qué pasa contigo? -_Gritó James, enfadado._

-No, James. Qué pasa CONTIGO! -_Le volvió a gritar Scorpius. -_Qué te pasa? Te he hecho algo, acaso?

-Cállate, Hyperion. -_Le dijo._

_-_No quiero! -_Gritó el menor de los Malfoy.-_ Qué te pasa conmigo? -_Volvió a gritar, ya habían llegado a la casa de los Potter, pero no se habían dado ni cuenta. Los gritos se escucharon tanto, que Draco y Harry habían salido al jardín._

_-_Que te calles! -_Gritó el mayor de los Potter, rojo como un tomate._

_-_Eres un idiota! -_Seguido de esto, Scorpius le empujó y todo pasó muy rápido. James dándole un puñetazo a Scorpius, él devolviéndolo, los dos en el suelo, Harry y Draco interponiéndose entre los dos..._

_-_Pero que pasa con vosotros dos? -_Preguntó Albus Severus, saliendo al jardín también. _

_James no quería responder preguntas, así que hizo lo que pudo para zafarse de su padre y subió a su habitación. Ginny, Astoria y Hermione estaban de piedra, mientras que Hugo y Lily solo se miraban. Scorpius entró a casa, no se había hecho sangre, pero le dolía el ojo. "Once años, y ya se pelea", pensó Draco. "No quiero ni saber como estará cuando tenga 17". Lily le miró con asco, y Scorpius, por primera vez, se fijó en ella. Intentó abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero ella y Rose ya se encontraban subiendo las escaleras para entrar en la habitación del castaño. Entraron sin ni siquiera picar a la puerta y encontraron a James con el labio un poco roto y sangrando._

_-_Maldita serpiente. -_Dijo él mientras veía como Rose bajaba y dos segundos después volvía con un paño húmedo para limpiarle el labio._

_-_James, a qué ha venido eso? -_Preguntó la Weasley.- _Pensé que te caía bien.

-James, responde. -_Dijo Lily._

_-_A nada. Simplemente que me da rabia. -_Dijo mirando a Lily, esperando que ella le entendiese._

_-_Por qué? Porque él tiene novia y tu no? -_Le preguntó Rose, graciosa._

_-_Eres más tonta cuando quieres. -_Dijo él, serio._

_-_James... -_Fué lo único que pudo decir Lily._

_-_Eres un estúpido, James. -_Le dijo Rose, levantándose, tirandole el paño en la cara y saliendo de la habitación._

_-_James, le has pegado por... las cartas?

-Sí. Es un imbécil.

-James, no tenías porque hacerlo...

-Y mamá quiere que pasemos la Navidad con ellos? Lo lleva claro.

-Qué? Mamá quiere qué? -_Preguntó la pequeña sorprendida._

_-_Lo que escuchas. Que pasemos la Navidad con los Malfoy, pero le he dicho que yo me voy con los abuelos.

-Yo voy contigo! -_Anunció ella._

_-_Sabía que dirías eso. -_Le dijo él, guiñándole un ojo._

_-_Se puede saber que ha sido eso, James? -_Le preguntó Ginny entrando en la habitación._

_-_Nada, mamá.

_Ginny prefería no insistir cuando James se ponía de aquella forma. Sabía que era bastante cabezota y no le culpaba, su padre era igual. Simplemente no tenía ni idea de porqué su hijo lo había hecho. Así como entró en la habitación, salió. No dejaba de pensar en su hijo. James nunca había sido un niño tranquilo. Siempre le gustaba estar moviéndose, y hacer travesuras. Como a Fred y George y esa era la razón por la que Harry no era ni tan liberal, ni tan comprensible con él. No le gustaba que se metiera en líos, y bueno, por ley, menos aún en peleas. _

_-_Se habrán ido ya? -_Preguntó Lily a su hermano mayor._

_-_No lo sé. -_Le respondió James._

_Lily salió de la habitación y decidió bajar, esperando que los Malfoy ya no estuviesen allí. "Mala suerte, Lily", pensó cuando vió a Astoria, Draco y a su único hijo, Scorpius. Lily se metió en la cocina, a buscar un vaso con agua para su hermano mayor, y Scorpius entró detrás de ella._

_-_Lily... -_Fué lo único que pudo decir Scorpius. Lily se armó de valor, se giró, le miró..._

_-_Si? -_Le preguntó ella._

_Aunque tuviera solo nueve años, Lily era muy inteligente y madura. _

_-_Yo... Yo... -_Balbuceaba el pequeño Malfoy._

_-_Tu...?

-Cómo está James?

-Te ha pegado y me preguntas como está, Hyperion? -_Lily le miraba con rabia. Y Scorpius se preguntó como es que ella sabía su segundo nombre._

_-_Sí...bueno...esque...

_Lily esperaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, algo más... "interesante", esperó unos segundos más para ver si el Malfoy le decía algo más._

_-_Disculpa, Scorpius. -_Dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la habitación de James._

_-_Qué ha pasado allí abajo, Lils? -_Le preguntó su hermano al ver a su hermana roja como un tomate._

_-_Los Malfoy aún no se han ido y... -_No puedo seguir porque su hermano le interrumpió._

-Y Scorpius ha hablado contigo...

-Bueno, yo no diría hablado. Lo ha intentado. -_Dijo su hermana pequeña, riendo.- _Ahora, bebe esto. -_Estiró la mano y le dió el vaso._

_Lily decidió pasar un rato más con James, ya eran casi las 9 y media de la noche cuando escuchó que los Malfoy y los Weasley se despedían. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Amaba a tía Hermione y a tío Ron. Para las Navidades, les habían regalado un pequeño portátil a cada ella y a sus hermanos. Al principio, Ginny y Harry se habían enfadado un poco porque no les gustaba la idea de que sus hijos se pasaran todo el día en el ordenador, pero Hermione se las arregló para convencerles. Así que ni bien entró en su habitación, sacó el portátil, lo encendió y se metió en una página, que era como una especie de Chat que James había creado un día en el que solo tenía acceso la **familia**, al entrar, miró quien había conectado y vió que Albus estaba hablando con Scorpius. _

Scorpius: Por qué tus hermanos me odian tanto?

Albus S: No lo sé, Scorpius.

Scorpius: Es porque soy un Malfoy?

Lily Luna: Pensaba que esto era solo para la familia, Albus.

Albus: Tan simpática como siempre. Anda, baja, que vamos a cenar.

_Lily ni siquiera dijo adiós, cerró el ordenador y bajó al comedor. Allí ya estaba James, se sentaron todos y antes de empezar.._

_-_James, Lily, hemos hablado con los abuelos y...

-James y Lily? Y yo? -_Preguntó Albus._

_-_No creo que quieras pasar la Navidad con los abuelos, en lugar de pasarla con tu mejor amigo, Albus. -_Le dijo James._

_-_Ah... Bueno...

-Pues, hemos hablado con vuestros abuelos y bueno, al principio estaban extrañados porque normalmente hay que llevaros a rastas hacia allí, pero estarán felices de que paséis la Navidad con ellos.

-Si! -_Gritaron James y Lily y chocaron las manos. _

_Cenaron, y al acabar todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, menos Harry que quería hablar con James sobre lo que había pasado antes en el jardín, pero James no_ _le hacía caso._

_-_Mañana vamos a hacer las compras navideñas, James. No lo olvides. -_Le dijo Harry antes de darse media vuelta e irse a su habitación._

_-_De acuerdo. -_Le respondió James, pero su padre no le llegó a oir. _

_James subió a su habitación, buscó el iPod y se metió en su mundo. Echaba de menos Hogwarts, tenía ganas de volver, normalmente no pensaba así, pero estas vacaciones serían muy largas._

* * *

><p>Y aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. No me matéis, ni me odiéis XD. Espero que os guste, he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Necesitaba un poco de drama, la verdad.<p>

(PD. Me he cambiado el Pen Name y ahora es PurpleGoblet206, mi nombre de usuario en Pottermore, así que si estáis dentro, agregadme! Y si no, pasadme los vuestros y yo os agrego!

_"Anonymous 8/24 ch1_  
><em>Me encanta! Y tu otra historia también! :D" <em>**Muchísimas gracias! :)**

_"LettersOcean 8/24 ch1_  
><em>Sinceramente, me pareció espectacular. Es bueno ver que hay más gente a la que les gusta el LilyScorpius, sobre todo siendo tan buenos escritores como vos. Espectacular tu forma de escribir. La pareja es simplemente maravillosa, no creo que sea mi preferida, pero me gustan casi tanto como James/Lily. Déjame decirte que escribes perfecto, la historia me re atrapó y, sobre todo, ya la agrego a Favoritos para ver cuando actualizas. Ojalá sea pronto. Besos! :)"_ **Muchas gracias, LetterOcean! A mi, Lily/Scorpius me encanta, la verdad es que no sé porque, pero... En cuanto a como escribo, muchísimas gracias otra vez! Y espero que este capítulo no te deje insatisfecha! Me encantaría ver****te en el próximo! :)  
><strong>

_"Lizze213 8/21 ch1_

_Buenas!_

_me parece que empieza siendo una historia muy dulce :)_

_La seguiré de cerca, seguro, tengo ganas de imaginar más a la tercera generación!_

_Un saludo!" _**Muchas gracias, Lizze213! Me alegro de que el primero te haya gustado y espero que este tambien! Un saludO!**

_"Bonnie McCullough 8/24 ch1_

_Me a encantado! Adoro a Lily y James... bueno este Harry esta demasiado a nivel padre y es raro porque la verdad esque no es para tanto y Harry estaria orgulloso de como JAmes a protegido a alguien... que ganas de leer el siguiente capitulo." _**Muchas gracias, Bonnie McCullough! Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de que Harry está demasiado a nivel padre, bueno, mas que todo es porque James siempre está haciendo travesuras y Harry está harto de verle siempre metido en líos y, más aún que le expulsen. Gracias, otra vez y espero que este capítulo te guste.**

_"Malfoy 8/25 ch1_  
><em>Nueva lectora ! Debo felicitarte, me encanta tu fic, Scorpius me parece muy dulce con Lily :)<em>

_Además me encanta James ! Es como una mezcla de su abuelo y de Sirius juntos y se nota que es un Gryffindor, aunque Harry con esta actitud tan paternal me sorprende o.o_

_Albus cómo no, es un amor jaja_

_Espero que la continúes pronto :3 !_

_Saludooos !"_ **Muchas gracias, Malfoy! Como le he dicho a Bonnie, el problema es que siempre James está haciendo travesuras y a Harry no le gusta la idea de verle siempre metido en líos y menos aún de que le expulsen, pero esto ya irá cambiando! Espero que te guste, como he dicho, necesitaba un poco de drama, pero la cosa ya irá mejorando!**

_"Marian 8/27 ch1_  
><em>Meee parecioo muuuuy tiernooo escribes tan bien perfecto . ojala continues prontito"<em> **Muchas gracias, Marian! Espero que te guste esta capítulo también!**

_"TodoCanon 8/28 ch1_  
><em>Lo amé! te quedó perfecto y escribes maravilloso, ojalá lo continúes pronto.<em>" **Muchas gracias, TodoCanon! Espero que te guste este capítulo!**


End file.
